


Better This Way

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bond forms in the wake of the incident with Sam. AU for 1x04, no death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realised I'm not 100% sure how old Joni is. Underage warning on there just in case, but the show is much more graphic than this fic.
> 
> Backdated crossposting - originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/183962.html) (f-locked entry).

She’s a lost girl, trying to find her way out of a dangerous maze. 

Annie ought to dislike her, for what she did to Sam, or even for getting there first. Only, it’s in Annie’s nature to be forgiving. She can’t stay angry for long.

With all their differences, they don’t fit together easily. Annie doubts that she’s capable of protecting her, and deep down Joni resents needing to be saved.

But there’s loneliness in waiting for Sam. Perhaps his insanity is contagious, because the first time Annie shares her bed with a woman she totally, completely, unapologetically _enjoys_ it.


End file.
